Arukenimon's first kiss
by Leon1
Summary: Arukenimon remembers her past, and her first kiss...


Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

Rating: PG-13

ARUKENIMON'S FIRST KISS

I've never known anything but obedience since my creation. I was never born. I was created by my master in an egg, a digiegg, and was born as a digimon. He is a human, and he artificially made me from human and digimon DNA. Thanks to the human DNA in my system, I can become human. I started my life in the real world as a digimon, being…conditioned. 

In my baby form, I didn't know how to use my powers well enough to become human, so my master decided I needed to evolve to the next level quickly. His approach was beatings, to enact my natural digimon survival skills and cause me to evolve. Once I reached the in-training level, he was able to teach me things. So he taught me the ways of the world, what feelings were and how I was not supposed to have them. He also taught me that I was his slave and I was to obey him no matter what. 

Once I reached the rookie level, I became a spider like digimon. That's when he dubbed me Arukenimon. Then I was able to serve to his plans, which was to spy on events pertaining to digimon in the real world. He had witnessed digimon battling on earth, around the city of Odiba. He wanted to enter the digital world and control it's powers, but he was not a child or a digi-destined. That's why he asked me to watch the boy known as Ken Ichijouji. 

That's when he taught me how to will myself to turn into my human form. It took a lot of will power, and 'encouragement' from the master and his fists, I was able to transform into a human girl, about nine human years old like the Ichijouji boy was. Once the master inspected me, it seems he hadn't realized how human I could become. Then he decided as soon as I would complete my next mission, he wanted me to go to the champion level. 

There was a funeral for Ken's brother, and while the master hid in the crowd during the service, I was supposed to make contact with the boy. I had quickly taught myself how to walk on the human legs after I transformed to avoid any beatings, so I was able to make my way to him. I tried to look attractive as a little girl could, wearing a little red dress and purple glasses among the black garbed people in the crowd, twirling my shoulder length white hair, pouting my lavender lips.

All of it was futile, the little boy was absolutely miserable. I knew the look of misery well, from seeing my own reflection in the pools of blood after my beatings. As much as I wanted to say something to him, I did my job and walked by him, scanning his neck with a device the master had given me. Later, after the master was done looking over the readings of the device, he began on making me digivolve. After a few days of being beaten by him, I finally became a champion digimon. The master immediately demanded I transform into my human form.

I did as he said, but this time my body was different. I was taller, my limbs were longer and slimmer, I was more muscular, and my chest was larger. The clothes and glasses had grown along with me, still fitting me. I estimated my age would be about sixteen in human years. The master seemed pleased, yet he still attacked me. I didn't understand then what he was doing different in my beating this time, nor did I understand the violation he was committing against me until later. All I knew was when the master was hurting me, not to resist. However the feelings of pain were mixed with some of pleasure, however there was nothing that made me feel good about this pleasure. 

While the master's plans with the Ichijouji boy were reaching fruition, he would continue to inflict me with the new type of punishment every night, and it continued this way for the next few years. In that time I reached the ultimate level, my human body becoming that of a human woman. This pleased the master more while he hurt me. Once the boy joined us, however, the master spent most of his time conditioning the boy to except evil the same way he had been hurting me. 

Although I was ordered to stay away from him, one night I went to see the boy after he had been beaten. I had been taught to disregard feelings of pity or compassion, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him because he was being hurt and tortured the same way I had been. He had seen me watching him and lifted a frail hand to beckon me over to him.

"Are you a prisoner here like me?" he asked me. I nodded. "Does he hurt you, too?"

"Yes." I replied, "He always has."

"I'm sorry to about that, no one deserves to be hurt like that. I wish he didn't hurt you or anyone else."

Up until that day, I had never heard any remotely kind words used about me, and it touched whatever feeling was left in me just to hear him say it. Yet at the same time I knew that if he still had kindness and compassion in his heart, this boy was in for more pain from the master. I stayed there with him for a few more hours, although I didn't know why I was bothering to do it. Before I left, he thanked me and pressed his lips to my cheek in what I later learned was called a kiss.

Of course, that was the last time I saw him for a long time. He later became the digimon emperor, and I was partnered with Mummymon and helped take care of the master's interests in the digital world. By the time I even heard his name mentioned again was when the master told me had joined our enemies, and my orders were to kill him. And I knew what the master would do if I refused his orders.

However, that's what I've done tonight, but only for the night. I came through the computer in Ken's room, while he was sleeping. It was the anniversary of that night that when I had met him, not that he had any memories of what happened in the before he was set up as the Digimon Emperor. I envied him for having no memories of the master's abuse and that he had managed to escape from the master's hold over him and had regained his humanity. 

I walked over to his bed and kissed his cheek while he slept. "Happy Anniversary Ken." I whispered, before leaving. Of course the master would eventually find out I had left the digital world unauthorized, and would punish me. But that didn't matter anymore, I was dead inside anyway, except when I remembered Ken. 


End file.
